


Unsteady

by Howl4me



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howl4me/pseuds/Howl4me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Tobin were each others home, but since the trade their world fell apart. This will change coming into camp, will it be for the better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic. So please let me know what you all think?! I own nothing, but this story.

The flight to Denver was one I never thought I’d be making. _What do I tell the team? What do I tell the world? What do I tell my parents? How do I tell my best friend? My Toby..._

The trade was hard on us both to say the least. I agreed to the trade to expand the league, well that was part of the reason. My relationship was falling apart, and the worst thing about it is that I didn’t care. _Tobin is my best friend, but what if I wanted more?_

_“Alex, you spend more time with her than you do me?!” Serv shouted._

_“She’s my best friend, don’t make me pick between my husband and her.” I cried._

_“You made the trade so we could be better, what’s happening to us?” Serv put his head in his hands._

_I didn’t answer; I left and walked down to the beach. He followed me after a while._

_“Al, talk to me. We’re able to tell each other anything, so tell me what you’re thinking.” He said calmly._

_I thought for a moment, “I think we’ve fallen out of love with each other.” I cry._

_We sat in the sand for what seemed like hours before he spoke._

_“As much as I hate to say this, you’re right.” His voice trembled._

_“Alex, I’ve known you for years, loved you since the day I first met you. I know when you’re happy.” He paused._

_“She makes you happier than I’ve ever seen you. I love you Al, but you love her more right?” He asked._

_I sob into my hands, “I’m so sorry, but she has my heart. I never meant to hurt you.” My heart broke._

_“Tell me when it happened?” He seemed to genuinely care._

_“The day I had to say goodbye to her in the airport. My heart broke when I knew I was the cause of her sadness. I was the closest thing she had to home, and truthfully… she’s mine.” I let him take it in._

_“Alex, I’ll always love you baby girl. If she has your heart, than I won’t stop you. I just ask not to completely shut me out of your life. Honey, I love you and I’d do anything for you, but I think we’ve ran our course.” He lets a tear fall._

_“So you approve of this?!” I say in shock._

_“Oddly, yeah I do. I know Tobs can love you more than I ever could. She’s one of my good friends too you know?” He laughs I giggle at him, thinking back to all our moments with Tobin and Ashlyn._

_“I’ll miss you Alex.” He pulls me in for a hug._

_I hugged him with all I had knowing this was the end for us._

I close my eyes and try to drown out the memory. I grab my phone and smile at the “Tobin” playlist. She always stole my phone, and done little playlists for me. I can’t wait to be with her again, as I press play.

_Hold, hold on, hold onto me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_  
_Hold, hold on, hold onto me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_  
_Mama, come here_  
_Approach, appear_  
_Daddy, I'm alone_  
_'Cause this house don't feel like home_  
_If you love me, don't let go  
_ _Whoa, if you love me, don't let go…_

I fall asleep, thinking about her.

* * *

 

I think back to the last moment I saw her before the trade. She looked so heartbroken to leave, and to be real I was too. She’s my home, and I fell in love with her when I didn’t expect it. I wanted to be mad, furious at her for leaving, but I couldn’t. She’s the one person I can’t stay mad at, or even say no too. That fact scared me, _why would Alex Morgan want to be with someone so simple like me?_

“Earth to Harry!” Allie screamed in my ear, earning a few glares from other passengers.

“Trying to make me deaf Long?” I smack her arm.

“What’s on your mind? You’ve been spaced out the whole flight.” She looked at me.

I fidget with my fingers, “I miss her dude. We saw each other a few weeks ago at the game, but the life in her eyes was gone. She was happy to see me sure, but something was off. What if she hates me?” I ask.

“Tobs, its Alex. She loves you, you’re her best friend. Nothing could make her hate you, she’s just fighting with Servando.” I look at her in shock.

“Why didn’t she tell me?” I asked genuinely hurt.

“She was scared to tell you, but you need to ask her what happened.” I space out again.

_Why would Alex be scared to tell me anything? She knows I’ll never judge her. What the hell is going on with my girl? My girl..._ I like the sound of that. I try to drown out the thoughts, so I press play on my phone.

_Hold, hold on, hold onto me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_  
_Hold, hold on, hold onto me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_  
_Mama, come here_  
_Approach, appear_  
_Daddy, I'm alone_  
_'Cause this house don't feel like home  
_ _If you love me, don't let go Whoa, if you love me, don't let go…_

* * *

Arriving at camp was weird for me; I’m worried the girls will judge me when they find out.

“Baby Horse!!” I see the squirrel flying towards me.

“Kelley, slow down!” Too late, I’m tackled to the floor.

“Okay you two settle down.” I see Hope walk towards us.

“Babe.” Kelley whines.

“I just wanted to hug the baby horse.” I laugh.

“Let her breathe, before you kill her.” Pinoe joins in.

“Good to see everyone too. Where’s the meeting?” I ask.

“Don’t you mean where’s Tobin?” Ali wiggles her eyebrows.

I blush; of course I want to know where she is, but I don't tell them that.

“Tobs and Allie will be arriving tonight.” Jill spoke.

“Ladies, gather round. I’m announcing room assignments.” Everyone hurried over.

“Dawn will be waiting for you with your keys. Harris and O’Hara, Long and Morgan, Heath and Brian, Kling and Johnston, Solo and Lloyd.” She assigns the other groups, but I zone out.

I grab my key from Dawn, starting towards the elevators. I get into the room, and start to sob in my pillow. _Why does everything have to be so hard? Tobin is going to hate me when she finds out the truth._ I continue to sob, until I’m too tired to keep my eyes open.

* * *

Allie and I arrive just before dinner; I was hoping I’d get to room with Alex. After finding Jill, Allie had gotten to room with Alex. I was jealous that she’d get to see her more than I would, but I know Allie will make sure she’s okay.

“Text me when you get up there, tell me if she’s okay.” I pout.

“How about you go up there yourself, I’ll room with Moe tonight.” I hug her and grab the key.

“Don’t be late!” I hear her call after me, but I’m too excited to see Alex.

I gently open the door, and what I see nearly brings me to my knees. Alex had been crying, so much that she exhausted herself. _What’s so upsetting to her? Probably that dumbass again,_ I shook my head at the thought. I put my stuff down, and make my way over to the bed. I pull up my side of the covers, and pull her close.

“Shh it's okay princess, I’m right here.” I felt her stir.

“Toby I’ve missed you so much.” She cries into my chest.

“It’s okay, I’m here now.” I kiss her forehead.

“I love you so much Toby.” She cuddles into me.

“I love you too Lex.” She falls asleep again.

“More than you’ll ever know.” I say before closing my eyes.

I felt more at home now, than I have in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Guys.. You'll know what I'm talking about once you finish reading. I own nothing, but this story.

Sleeping with her in my arms has to be paradise; I never wanted this moment to end.

 _Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady_

I reach over to turn my alarm off, when Alex mumbles into my neck; “Toby, please turn it off.”

“Princess, it’s time to go down for dinner.” I say kissing her forehead.

She shakes her head, “I’m too much a mess for them to see me.”

“Sit up for me Lex, I’ll be right back.” I get out of bed.

I know she likes to clean her face after she’s been crying. _Where’s that purple bottle?_ Thinking about everything she needs before I come out of the bathroom. Seeing her so upset, feeling so vulnerable, I promised her I’d always be here. I’ll be damned if I start breaking that promise.

“Lex, I need you to let me clean you up okay?” She nods her head.

I move the hair out of her face and gently start to move the warm cloth across her face. Making sure not to be rough, I want her to know my touch is always gentle and loving.

“You’re getting good at this Toby.” She whispers.

“I know what you do now, so when you need it I can do it for you.” I smile.

“There all better beautiful.” I say putting everything down.

“Here Lex, wear my shirt. You always say it makes you feel safe.” I toss her my old UNC shirt.

I let her have her space to get changed and get comfortable enough to go to dinner.

She comes out of the bathroom, “You ready to go Tobs?”

“Come on princess, we will have movie night when we get back up here.” I grab her hand and head out.

* * *

She held my hand the entire time, I feel so safe and loved. _I can’t believe she knew exactly what I use, and how to do it. I never knew she paid attention to that stuff, let alone how her clothes make me feel. I love when she lets me wear them, she smells like the ocean._ I never got enough of her, and I’m thankful to have more time.

“Look who shows up finally.” Kelley says with a plate full of food.

Ashlyn says something, but she has a fork in her mouth. Ali yanks it out and smacks her arm.

“Manners please babe.” Ali scolds.

“I said the love birds decided to grace us with their presence.” Ashlyn laughs.

“Dude, we are 2 minutes late. I’m sorry I’m not first in line to hog the food.” I laugh at Tobin burning Ashlyn.

“Lex, what do you want? I’ll fix it and you go grab us a spot.” She smiles at me.

“Chicken and veggies are fine, thanks Toby.” I sit down next to Moe.

“Water okay as well?” I nod my head.

“You okay? I heard the news.” I look at Allie after Moe asks.

“Just close friends, I promised didn’t I?” I laugh, it's so like Allie.

“I’m okay, just enjoying time with her right now. What am I supposed to say to her? Hey my divorce is final in a few weeks, sorry I didn't tell you. Oh, I love you more than life itself? I can't do that.” I say picking at the hem of my shirt.

“It’s okay; just tell her about the Servando part. Feel out the rest of it and tell her when you feel comfortable. Either way, we all have your back right guys?” Hope asks the rest of the table.

“Right about what, and a little help please?” Tobin walks up with both arms full.

“Right about us having an early wakeup call tomorrow and guessing if its weight room or training.” Moe covers and stands to help Tobin.

“I say about 8 a.m. and training.” Tobin said sitting down.

“What did you get for your queen tonight Tobs?” Kelley teases.

“Shut it O’Hara. Is that okay with you Lex?” She looks at me with concern.

“It’s perfect Toby, thank you.” I say kissing her cheek.

After everyone gets settled in Jill announces tomorrow’s schedule.

“First off, welcome to camp ladies.” Everyone claps.

“Secondly, let’s get to tomorrow’s agenda. Be in the weight room at 9 a.m. sharp.” She looks at Pinoe’s table.

“That includes you Kling and Pinoe.” We all laugh at their blushing faces.

“After that you’re free to go for the rest of the day.” We shout knowing now that we have a bit of a break.

We finish dinner. “Lex, head up and pick out a movie. I’ll be up in a sec.”

I nod and head upstairs after saying bye to the girls.

* * *

 “Okay ladies spill, I know that you guys know about Alex.” I ask the group.

“It’s not up to us to tell you Tobs, but she’s vulnerable right now.” Moe spoke up.

“General basis please, I don’t want to walk up there blind.” I plead.

“Alex and Servando are getting a divorce; they fell out of love, according to Allie.” Kelley said.

“Did he hurt her? Please tell me he didn’t fucking touch her.” I shouted.

“Tobin, keep it down. We are the only ones that know, I’m sure Alex wants to keep it that way.” Allie says.

“You all know how I feel about her; I don’t want it to be like I’m making her tell me that she’s hurting.” I look down.

“She will tell you when she’s ready, you love her right?” Ashlyn asks.

“More than anything…” I confess.

“Then get your ass up there and ask her to go explore or something with you tomorrow. She’ll open up maybe if she has some fresh air about it.” Moe demanded.

“Alright guys, I’ll text you the details later, but tomorrow is Alex’s day.” I smile thinking about what I can do for her.

I open the door and see Alex setting up for movie night. She has a few candles going, and pajamas on. Lex always lights candles when it storms, or while watching movies. It wasn’t weird to me anymore, I grew fond of it.

“I see you stole my shorts too.” I smirk.

“They look better on me anyway Toby; hurry up, I’m ready to start the movie!” I laugh and head to the bathroom.

Once I’m dressed for bed, I set my alarm and make sure everything is ready for practice.

“Come cuddle already, I’m freezing.” I laugh at Alex pouting.

I climb in and pull her into my arms.

“You’re always so warm, like my personal heater.” She mumbles.

“You always have ice cold feet, you steal my warmth all the time.” I tease.

“You love it, now press play.” I do as I’m told.

I always let her surprise me with movies, but since she’s sad I knew what she picked. _She’s The Man_ rings out in the room. We laugh no matter how many times we’ve seen it, once we get to a slow moment she starts talking.

“We don’t love each other anymore.” She sniffs.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too.” I wipe her tears.

“No I want too. I know you are upset about me not coming to you before, but I was scared you’d be disappointed in me.” I cup her cheek.

“Lex, nothing you can ever do will disappoint me. Just know I’m always here for you, no matter what.” I kiss her nose.

“We sat on the beach and talked. I never should’ve traded, Portland was my home. He was mad that I wanted to spend time with you more than him. I honestly didn’t care about him in that way anymore; there is one person I will always love.” She sits up.

I get up and kneel in front of her, “Lex its okay, I’m right here.”

“It will ruin our friendship if I tell you the truth.” She doesn’t look me in the eye.

“Alex, look at me and talk it out. Who is this person?” I look at her.

“You promise that we will be friends no matter what?” I nod.

She looks at me with the most beautiful eyes. I feel like the air has been suck out of the room, and my heart is racing. I feel her lips on mine; holy shit Alex is kissing me!

“It’s you Tobin, it always has been.” She says pulling away.

I don’t say anything because I’m in shock.

“Great, I just lost my best friend.” She sniffs and looks down.

I put my hand under her chin and make her look at me. I look deep into her eyes and kiss her again with every ounce of love I have. I pull away and rest my forehead against hers.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” She smiles.

“So you feel the same?” She asks.

“Alex, I’ve loved you since the day I first met you. You were nervous about being called up and I tripped over my words talking to you. When we were living together in Portland, I thanked God every night for allowing me to wake up next to you. Watching you leave in that airport was like sending my heart away to Orlando. Now I have the girl of my dreams saying she loves me. Well you know what?” I pause.

“What?” She looks in my eyes.

“I love you too.” I smile and pull her up into my arms.

“We’re doing this?” She asks me.

“We are if that's what you want?” I ask in between kissing her.

"Yes I want this, I want you." She laughs.

“I can’t believe it was this easy to tell you how I feel." I smile.

“Me either, but now you’re almost mine.” She looks at me confused.

“What do you mean almost?” I smile at her.

“I still have to take you on a date tomorrow princess.” I wiggle my eyebrows.

“Well in that case, I can’t wait.” She kisses me again.

“We better get to sleep sweetheart, tomorrow is a big day.” I pull the covers back.

She climbs back in and claims her favorite spot on my chest, “Your heartbeat is my favorite sound.”

“As yours is mine babe, goodnight my love.” I say kissing the top of her head.

“Goodnight, I love you.” She mumbles almost asleep.

“I love you too princess.” I close my eyes and let sleep take over me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, but I think the surprise makes up for it. More to come soon, thanks for the support guys! I own nothing, but this story.

_Home_ ; so much more than a word, it’s a place, a feeling. Tobin was that for me, I realized I haven’t seen home in weeks. Think back to your favorite smell of home, something that centers you; makes you whole.

I woke up before Tobin’s alarm goes off; _thank God she remembered to blow out those candles._ I reach over and turn it off before it could wake her. Tobin’s a heavy sleeper, so I’m not worried about her stirring at the small movement. I close the nonexistent space between us, her head tucked into my neck. _How did I get so lucky? She’s so beautiful and to think she loves me back._

“You’re staring.” She mumbles.

“How can I not when my girl is so beautiful?” I ask kissing her hair.

Tobin looks up at me with such adoration, I feel like I’m on top of the world. She kisses me with those soft and slightly chapped lips I love so much.

“You excited about our date later?” Tobin asked me rubbing her eyes.

“Of course, but what do you have planned?” She smirks.

“You’re not finding out till tonight princess. I have some errands to run before breakfast, but I’ll meet you down there okay?” I pout.

“I will miss you.” She laughs.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” She stands to get dress.

She says something, but I zoned out; Tobin in a sports bra and shorts is a very nice and distracting site.

“Like what you see Lex?” She smirks.

I stand and pull her close, “As a matter of fact, I love it.”

I giggle at the blush spreading over Tobin’s cheeks and up to her ears.

I kiss her, then go sit back down on the bed.

She gets dressed, and starts to head out the door; she stops.

“Forget something?” I say looking for whatever she might have forgotten.

“Yeah, my see you later kiss.” I smile as she closes the distance.

We separate after a few moments for lack of air, “I love you Alex.”

“I love you too Tobin, I’ll see you soon.” She smiles.

* * *

I was on cloud 9 because of Alex, _my girl._ It feels so good to say that now, but I have to make it official tonight. I look at my watch as I head to Ashlyn’s room; _oh she’s going to kill me_. Ash isn’t exactly the best morning person, but Ali’s there so I'll be okay.

I knock on the door and I’m greeted by a wild hair, underwear clad Ashlyn.

“Dude where’s your pants?” I try to stifle my laugh.

“It's 7:30 in the morning, I refuse to wear pants this early.” She yawns, rubbing her eyes.

“Glad everyone’s here.” I say looking at my planning crew.

Ali, Ashlyn, Hope, and Kelley stayed in the same room, which makes it so much easier.

Kelley was snoring against Hope, who was propped up against the headboard.

Ashlyn grunted when Ali smacked her arm, keeping her from falling asleep when she got back in the bed.

Allie and Morgan were in their training clothes and coffee in their hands.

“This better be good Heath.” An exhausted Hope Solo mumbled.

“I have a date with Alex tonight.” I counted down in my head, waiting for the chaos.

“A date?!” The girls yell.

Waking a sleeping squirrel; she jumped up, “That’s my banana!”

I die of laughter, so does the rest of the team; Kelley pouts laying back against Hope.

“Guys, why are you all in my room?” She asks with her Medusa hair.

“I have a date with Alex tonight, but I need your help.” I explain.

“Okay first, spill it Tobin.” Morgan pipes up.

After explaining everything, they all seem to be on board with helping me.

“So what’s the plan Tobs?” Allie speaks.

“Don’t forget me!” I whip my head around to the voice.

_It can’t be; she’s in New York with her husband’s family._

“You didn’t think I’d miss out on the fun did you?” Tears run down my face.

“A little birdy told me I’d need to be in the area for camp, looks like you finally grew a pair.” Lauren spoke.

_Cheney had showed up just for me? I have to be dreaming._

“I came as soon as you text Ashlyn for the meeting last night. You should really check the bathroom before you start blabbing.” Everyone laughs.

I run into her arms and hug her with all I have.

“I missed you too, so what’s the plan?” Lauren asks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long guys, depression sucks.

I start to walk out the door, when I hear a knock. _That can’t be Tobin_ , I rush to the door.

“I have a special delivery for an Alexandra Morgan.” The hotel guy speaks.

He was holding a dozen fire and ice roses wrapped in brown paper.

“Thank you so much, do you know who sent them?” He smiled.

“I was paid extra to keep that a secret Ma’am. Have a nice day.” He hands me the flowers.

I smiled, “Thank you very much; you as well Sir.”

I hold them up to my nose, _God they smell so good_.

I look at the card tied to the end of the twin.

_My dearest Alex,_  
_I hope you love the flowers; didn’t think I’d remember your favorites?_  
_You’re everything to me, so of course I’d remember._  
_There’s a vase for them on the desk, I’m waiting for you downstairs._  
_Come join me for breakfast my love,_  
_Tobin_

I put the roses in the vase, and head out the door.

_I can’t believe she remembered; this is going to be an amazing day._

Walking into the dining room, I find Tobin and our friends sitting at the table.

I walk over and see that she has fixed my breakfast for me.

“Hey princess, like your flowers?” She stands to hold my chair out for me.

“I loved them, thank you so much!” I kiss her cheek.

She blushes, “They had your favorite today.”

I look down to see French toast, fresh fruit, eggs; _oh my God, my favorite coffee_!

“Toby, you didn’t have to do this. Thank you!” I hug her neck.

“I want today to be perfect; it’s our special day after all.” She whispered that last part in my ear.

I blush, but dig into my food.

“Do any of you guys know what we’re doing today?” I ask the table.

“Not a clue.” Kelley said with a mouth full of eggs.

“Manners please Kelley.” Ali spoke.

“Sorry mom.” Everyone laughs.

“Ladies, please we have a special guest today. She will be joining our staff as my assistant coach. This has been in the cards for a long while, but no jumping on her. She’s carrying our future captain after all.” Jill smiles after finishing her announcement.

“We don’t know if it’s a girl yet Jill.” Cheney laughs.

The room erupts into cheers, as Moe runs to hug her first.

“Cheney, you’re back! I call dibs on God parent!” I laugh at Moe, knowing Tobs is fixing to speak up.

“That’s New Kids territory squirt!” The team laughs.

“Alright ladies, eat and then meet in the weight room.” Dawn said.

I scoot over as Cheney joins our table, “Hey baby girl.” She hugs me.

“I’ve missed you so much; you’re such a beautiful mother.” I say into her shoulder.

“You think I’d skip out on this opportunity? Plus this mama is helping you dress up tonight.” I blush.

Tobin laughs, but gets interrupted.

“I don’t know what you’re laughing at, Hope and Ashlyn are your personal stylist tonight.” Cheney says as a matter of fact.

Moe giggles as Tobin groans; we all dig into our breakfast after a few chuckles.

* * *

 

After a grueling lifting session, we were asked to say something about the Tarheels win.

“HAO, get over here!” Whitney shouts.

“I’m coming, but Tobs has to start the chant.” I salute and take my place.

“UNC Women’s Lacrosse, we just wanted to wish you congratulations for winning the national championship. We are so proud happy about that.” HAO speaks.

“Holla…” I start screaming.

“TAR… HEELS!” We all shout to the top of our lungs.

I laugh;  _just like old times_.

“Come on Tobs, we have to get you ready.” Allie grabs my arm.

I decided to let Allie shower first since I needed the most water; I text Alex to pass the time.

**To Alex: Hey baby, excited?**  
**From Alex: You know it; I just got out of the shower ;)**  
**To Alex: Such a tease :P**  
**From Alex: You love it, I have to get ready babe. I love you :***  
**To Alex: I love you too princess. :***

I didn't notice Allie walking out of the room, but I'm startled out of my daze.

“Tobs, get your lazy ass in the shower, time to woo your girl.” Hope says walking in the room.

I laugh and run into the bathroom; _tonight is going to be amazing_.

After a long, hot shower it was time to start getting ready.

"Okay Hope, we have the 411 on what Alex is wearing." Ash shows Hope the phone.

"Let me see guys." I try to sneak a peek.

"Nope, that's a secret. Now jeans or shorts?" Ashlyn asks as Hope heads to my half of the closet.

"Classic black V neck, short denim shorts; Ash you got the shoes and accessories." My mouth falls open.

"Do I not get a say in this?" Before I can answer Ali walks in the room.

"Nope, now get in the bathroom. We have to do your hair and makeup." I groan.

After what feels like years, I'm finally done with Krieger's torture.

"Now slip this on, you have to meet Alex in 15 mins." Ashlyn rushes.

I do as I'm told; _damn I look hot_.

The girls have me dressed in a black V neck, really short denim shorts, crisp white converse high tops, a charcoal steel watch with a black face on my right wrist, wavy hair, and smokey eye makeup.

I put on my lucky black hair tie on my other wrist, and my gold band on my finger.

"Damn Krieger, Tobin's hot." Hope laughs.

"You guys wanted natural Tobin, so this is the plainest makeup I can do. Good choice on the outfit." I blush.

"Did you brush your teeth, and floss?" Hope asked.

"Yes mom." I laugh.

"Cologne, money, keys, phone, mints, chapstick?" Krieger says with her hand on her hips.

"Seriously, I have a mom. I've got everything I promise, can I go now?" I glare.

"Yes, but be safe. Text us when we're supposed to start heading out to set up." Ashlyn says.

I throw up a peace sign and head out the door.

_I hope she likes what I'm wearing,_ I knock on the door.

Alex answers; _Oh My God..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I wish someone would take me on a date like this.. I own nothing, but this story.

I still get excited when Tobin text me, _she's so cute_.

"Alex, get in the shower. I have to work my magic on you." Cheney ordered.

I ended the conversation with Tobin, and made my way to the shower.

_I wonder if I should change up my body wash? Nah, Tobin loves this one._

After 45 minutes of stalling, I knew it was time to get out.

Allie glared at me, "What? I'm nervous, can't judge a girl for that." I hide my face.

Kelley, Allie, and Cheney had declared themselves as my stylists for the evening.

"Black wedges for sure!" Kelley said, digging through my hotel closet.

"I may have seen a certain girl eyeing this at the boutique across the street." Allie smirked

"You didn't!" I screamed.

"Oh I didn't, it was Tobin." Cheney giggled.

"Sounds like her, now come here. We will knock Tobin on her ass." Cheney said.

Kelley was in charge of my hair, Cheney was makeup, and Allie was the outfit.

I feel so pampered; _Tobin sure knows how to spoil me._

An hour passed and I have just enough time to get dressed.

"My heart is pounding out of my chest guys." I fan myself.

"Calm down, it's just Tobin." I smile, _my Tobin._

I get dressed and step in front of the full length mirror.

_Wow, the girls really out done themselves._

I'm in a white summer dress that stops at about mid thigh, black wedges, smokey eye makeup and wavy hair; _Tobin's favorite._

I have on her silver cross necklace she bought me for my birthday, a matching bracelet, and Tobin's hair tie on my other wrist.

"She should be here in five. Do you have everything?" Kelley asks.

"Yes, I think so." I look myself over.

"Teeth brushed and flossed?" Allie laughed.

"Yes mom." I toss a pillow at her.

"Perfume on, gum, your clutch purse, phone?" Cheney questioned.

"Seriously, I already have a mom. Yes I have everything." I glare.

We hear a knock; my heart starts pounding.

I open the door, _wow._

"Lex, you look... you are... beautiful." Tobin looks in awe.

"Tobin... you look beautiful.." _She's breathtaking_.

"Yeah yeah, you're both hot. Now go already." Kelley says, making fake gagging noises.

Tobin offers me her arm, "Shall we my lady?"

I giggle and take it; she stays like that till we get out to the lobby.

"Do you like your dress?" She asks.

"I love it, thank you so much!" She laughs.

"Close your eyes, it surprise number one of the night." I smile, but close them anyway.

"No peeking, you'll love this." I feel her leading me.

"Open them baby." I open...

I see a matte black 4 door jeep wrangler waiting for me.

"This looks like the one we took to the lake in Portland!" I'm so shocked.

"It is, I called in a favor.." I want to kiss her so bad right now.

She opens my door for me, it smells like Tobin's cologne and the beach; _like home_. 

* * *

_I'm so happy she likes the date so far..._

There's a small Italian restaurant across town that Ashlyn and I have been to before, Alex will love it.

I reach across the console and hold her hand; _so soft_.

"Want to tell me where we are going babe?" She smiles at me.

"Your favorite of course, but it's about 10 minutes away." I kiss her hand.

"No rush, I love just being with you." She kisses my cheek.

I blush, "I love you." 

"I love you too Toby." Normally I hate the nickname, but I love the way she says it.

As promised, we soon pull up at Luca's, I see Alex's smile grow.

"Italian? You remembered?" Alex said, in shock.

 "Of course I did, and this place will be your new favorite." I wink.

I open the door for her, and hold her hand till we're inside.

We walk up to the host, "Benvenuti a Luca di, come posso servirti oggi?"

"Abbiamo una riserva in virtù Heath." I smile at Alex's jaw dropping.

"Ah, sì, un momento di Miss Heath." I nod as the host disappears.

"Since when do you speak Italian?" She quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Luca's is a Tarheel tradition when we're in Colorado." She laughs.

"I should've guessed. This place has to be amazing then." I blush.

Before I could respond, Luca himself walks up to us.

"La signorina Heath, il mio preferito Tarheel! Così bello rivederti." He says, hugging me.

"Nice to see you too Luca. I think we've spoke enough Italian to confuse Alex for the night." We all laugh.

"Of course, English it is. Miss Alex, my name is Luca. Welcome to my restaurant." He says kissing Alex's hand.

"Thank you very much Luca, Tobin tells me this is the best place for Italian." Luca beams with pride.

"Then we mustn't disappoint, right this way ladies." We follow him to a secluded area in the back.

He pulls Alex's chair out for her, "We have to keep those imbecile photographers away from date night."

I blush as he winks at me, "So ladies, can I start you off with the best house wine?"

"You make your own wine?" Alex squeaks.

"Yes miss, best in the country if I do say so myself." Luca bows.

 "I'll have a glass of water please Luca, I'm driving." I say politely.

"Good choice Miss Heath, don't worry I'll send our biggest bottle home with you. On the house of course." I smile.

"Thank you so much Luca, and I'll have a glass of the house wine." Alex spoke.

"Coming right up ladies." He walks away.

"You really pulled out all the stops for this didn't you?" I laugh.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic." We both giggle.

Looking over the menus, I see Alex's eyes open in surprise several times. _I'm so happy she's loving this_ , I think to myself.

Luca returns with our drinks, "Ready to order?"

I look at Alex, who nods at me she's ready.

"I'd like the house special spaghetti please." Luca smiles.

"You still love it huh, good choice. For you Miss Alex?" I already know the answer and smile as she said it.

"Chicken fettuccine alfredo please." Luca bows.

* * *

The conversation is light between us, but comfortable.

 _I'm falling even more for her_ , I smile at the thought.

Luca arrives with our food, "Let me know if I can get you anything else."

"We will, thank you Luca." He bows.

"Take your first bite." Tobin suggests.

 _It smells delicious_ , I take my first bite. _Oh my God_...

Tobin laughs at my groan, "Told you it was the best." 

"How can I not know about this place?" She laughs.

"Went to the wrong school babe, now lets eat." She says, twirling her fork in her noodles.

I laugh at the numerous attempts Tobin makes to _Lady and the Tramp_  her noodles with me.

It didn't turn out so well, but at least we didn't get it on our clothes.

Luca snuck a polaroid of us, bringing it to the table with our complimentary dessert.

"I captured the moment like Miss Heath said too, here's the result." Luca hands us the picture.

We laugh at the attempt to be _Lady and the Tramp,_ as I put the picture in my purse.

I'm worried about Luca saying something, but he speaks up.

"No worries Miss Alex, I once had a secret too. My wife and I weren't allowed to be together, so we left and came to the states. My lips are sealed, that's my promise." I stand and hug him.

"Thank you Luca, for everything." He kisses my hand.

"My absolute pleasure for my favorite futbol players." He winks and leaves us to our dessert.

Tobin smiles at me, "Luca and his wife are good people, they won't say anything I promise."

"I believe you babe, I want us to come out together on our own time." She smiles.

"In due time princess, now try that cake before I steal it." I laugh.

We leave the restaurant a little while later, and Tobin opens my door for me. 

"You really didn't have to pay for our date, I would have." I tried to sound mad.

"Oh don't give me that fake mad voice, plus it's a date. The gentlelady always pays." She winks at me.

"I'm so glad Luca gave us some more wine, it's the best I've ever had." I giggle.

"Don't worry my lady, it's safe and sound in the back. You ready for your next surprise?" I look over at her.

"Babe you've already done too much for me." She shakes her head.

"Nonsense, I just hope you like it." She says, grabbing my hand.

We drive about 15 mins outside of town, and stop at the beach.

"Take off your shoes babe, you won't need them." She comes around opening my door.

"You just hate shoes." I laugh.

We walk down the beach, and I gasp at Tobin's surprise.

* * *

_I knew she'd like it_ , I fist pump in my head.

While we were leaving, I text Morgan, Cheney, and Kelley to start setting up.

They laid out a blanket on the secluded part of the beach, with mason jar lights weighing it down, and a small speaker next to it.

"Come sit with me, my love?" I hold my hand out for her.

She takes it, I lay us down onto the blanket.

Her head is on my chest when she speaks, "This is the most amazing date I've ever been on Tobs."

I look down at her, "Only the best for you Lex, you're my world."

She smiles and kisses me.

We kiss for awhile; nothing sexual, just soft and loving.

After we stop, I plug my phone into the speaker and stand up.

"Dance with me?" She beams.

I wrap my arms around her waist, and she puts hers around my neck. 

_1, 2, 3, 4..._

_Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in_

"Alex, I love you so much and I don't want to be without you anymore. Would you please do me the most extraordinary honor, and be my girlfriend?" I whisper, looking into her eyes.

 _Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms_

"I love you so much too Tobin. No matter what or where we are, you'll always have my heart. Yes, I will. I'd love to be your girlfriend." I smile and kiss her with all I have.

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_  
_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love....._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was said when talking to the host:  
> Welcome to Luca's, how may I serve you today?  
> Tobin's Response:  
> We have a reservation under Heath.  
> Host Response:  
> Ah yes, one moment Miss Heath.  
> Luca's response to seeing Tobin:  
> Miss Heath, my favorite Tarheel! So nice to see you again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back, back again!!

Hey y’all! I’m back, sorry I’ve been MIA. I was accepted into nursing school and have 1 year left!!!! I’m going to try to update as much as possible, but I start clinicals soon. I can keep this story how it is or restart with current players? Your choice. Plus I can keep it just Alex and Tobin, or add Christen into the mix. Let me know everyone!

 

 

Love,

Your favorite howler


End file.
